Blood on My Hands
by Insult
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate the work of a warlock.
1. Chapter 1

Blood On My Hands

Author: Insult

Rating: R/NC-17

Warnings: Sexual situations, language of the strong variety, mentions of rape(not of main characters though)

Pairings: Dean/OFC, Sam/Sarah

Summary: Dean meets a crazy psycho hunter. She's kinda hot. Very AU.

A/N: Been awhile, I know but I decided to revisit this story. I've redone most of it so if you're a returning customer reread the first few chappies. Also, in my world, season 2 stretches over two years instead of one (you'll see why).:

* * *

Walking into the Roadhouse a feeling Dean hadn't had in years began to surface. Maybe it wasn't strong enough to call home, but after spending twenty-two years living out of your car and going from motel room to motel room a sense of familiarity that wasn't tinged with death was nice. Ellen's place smelled like a dozen other bars he'd been to, filled with the same type of peop le playing the same game of pool he'd hustled a dozen times before, and yet. Beneath the smoke and alcohol and cheap sex smells that permeated the air, Dean could sense cinnamon from the apple pie Jo and Ellen had made early in the day and without having to look, he knew the dirty clothes he'd left last time would be washed and folded in the back office. Even Sam looked like he was glad to sit in the dimly lit room that had become a sort of base.

Jo had already seen them and was coming from the kitchen with a basket of biscuits and a few beers to their booth. Dean's mouth began to water.

Biscuits.

Probably the same that were made in every single diner from here to Tennessee, but for some reason they tasted better than anything some fry-cook could ever make. Dean reached for a biscuit while taking a good look at Jo's jean-clad form. Maybe later he could get his hands on more than her biscuits.

"How was Milwaukee," Jo asked, pulling Dean from his gutter thoughts.

"Nothin' special," he replied with a shrug.

Jo gave him a soft smile, then turned to Sam, "Keep him out of trouble for a while, there are too many people in here to start-" she shot a look back at Dean mimicking, "a friendly dispute."

"He hit me first," Dean said with a petulant look. Jo just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"I gotta go back to work, stick around til it clears out a bit then we'll talk."

As she turned back towards the bar, the front entrance swung open with a creak.. Black army boots took the newcomer towards where Ellen stood with her back turned, talking to a customer.

When the hunter she'd been speaking with about Minnesota Viking curses pulled out his gun and cocked it on the table with a sneer, Ellen turned around. A look of disgust and fear fixed on her own face but she squared her shoulders and crossed her arms in preparation for battle.

"Heya Elle," the stranger said mockingly.

The patrons around them quieted or moved away, not sure they wanted to anger either the bar's owner or the deadly-looking woman speaking to her by staring.

"What do you want?" Ellen asked, picking up a rag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I need to speak to you," returned the woman.

"Now's not a good time,"

"Make it one." Ellen's look of disgust grew and the fear that was there before became anger.

"I want you out of my bar. Now."

The woman smirked and glanced languidly around the room, noting that hunters throughout had stood up to watch the exchange, many even placing their hands on concealed weapons. This made her smirk turn into a full-fledged, sadistic smile. "Come on now Elle, we both know I could make things quite unpleasant in here."

"Five minutes," Ellen said walking towards the door.

* * *

The night air was cool as the two women stepped outside. The mockery and sarcasm faded and all that was left was numb hatred. 

"What do you want Dax?" Ellen asked.

"A while back, your husband worked a job in Mount Seana, Washington. Couple of witches hacking at little girls, but when he left, he, the bitches and a few local kindergartners all came out alive."

"And? My husband was good at his job, he had a way of making sure everyone came out alive."

"Up until his last one, that is."

"Get the fuck out of-" Ellen was cut off before she could finish and throw in a punch.

"He had something. Something that took the witches' power from them. Apparently killing a human was too much for his sensitive conscious to live with," Dax pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, "personally, I would have wasted 'em. But to each his own."

"Then why do you need to know how he did it. Why don't you just kill whoever your dealing with? I assume you wouldn't be asking unless you were dealing with a black artist."

"Oh, I killed him. Little shit just wouldn't stay in the ground. I need to strip his powers or he'll just keep poppin up."

Ellen paused, unsure what to do. How did Dax know about one of her husband's jobs. It's not like she chatted up the hunter community often. Hell, most of them hated Dax as much as Ellen did. And where was the warlock Dax was fighting? Was it nearby? Ellen didn't think Dax would have gone out of her way to come here, so it had to be close. Ellen would have turned her away, but at the end of the day, Dax was a hunter. A psychotic bitch who probably killed someone if they got in her way or pissed her off, but a hunter nonetheless. Besides would it really hurt if Ellen gave her a non-deadly way to save people? Not to mention knowing what could strip a dark artist's powers might come in handy later down the road.

"I'll dig up what I can. For now I want you to leave. Give me a number where I can reach you."

Dax gave a nod and wrote her cell number on the back of a motel matchbook. She handed it to Ellen before getting on a black bike and pulling out of the parking lot, leaving nothing but dust behind. Ellen glanced down at the matchbook and noticed it came from the same place the Winchester boys were staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Duo

Dean stood next to Jo and watched Ellen and the strange woman exit the bar. Jo, and most of the hunters in the room all seemed to know the dark-haired beauty and given the looks they'd been giving her it was safe to say they wouldn't mind if she dropped dead. Jo's face was tense with worry and she was frozen in place.

"So. Who was that?" Dean asked, hoping to break some of Jo's tension.

"One crazy bitch," a nearby hunter, Bill, said looking towards the door. "World'd be a better place if someone put that thing down.

That irked Dean. He didn't like to think he'd just gotten hard at the sight of a woman who was that horrible. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. Hell, his dad had made plenty of enemies by being curt. Maybe there was a reason she was so angry. Sure he didn't know her, but maybe they didn't either... And maybe he needed to stop thinking about maybes and forget the girl had ever walked in.

"You ok?" he asked Jo.

"My mother shouldn't be alone out there with her." With that Jo grabbed up a shotgun and headed towards the entrance. Bill stepped in front of her.

"You go out there, you risk setting Dax off."

"I stay here I risk letting her die."

"She'll be ok, if Dax meant to hurt her, she'da already done it. Just cool your heels."

Jo relented but still held the gun by her side. Sam scooted towards the window and peeked inconspicuously out. He watched as the woman, Dax, got on her bike and drove off.

"It's ok, she left," Sam said to Jo.

Everyone turned to see Ellen walk back in the door.

"Last call everybody!" Ellen yelled. A few people grumbled that it was only eleven o'clock, but within fifteen minutes half the patrons were gone. As they left, the hunters stopped by Ellen to ask if she was ok or if she needed them to stay. Dean realized that whoever this Dax girl was, she was definitely trouble. Everyone looked out for Ellen and Jo, but the amount of concern that was shown because of one girl's entrance meant bad news.

After everyone cleared out and Dean, Sam, Ash, Jo, and Ellen were left cleaning tables and washing glasses. Jo hadn't said a word to her mother since she came back in, and Dean watched her face as she battled between asking Ellen what was said or silently fuming. He knew what had Jo so bunched up; it wasn't over Dax's surprise visit, it was because Ellen had gone alone outside with her. Dax, as far as Jo was concerned, was unpredictable and dangerous. Dean understood the anger one felt when a family member did something to put themselves in harm's way.

The battle ended and Jo stopped cleaning a glass and turned towards her mother.

"What did she want?" Ellen was silent for a moment.

"She was asking about a case your father worked a while back."

"She came here asking for help!" Jo slammed the glass down.

"Jo!" Ellen snapped back.

"Don't 'Jo' me. I should have taken a shot at her the minute she walked in. Can't believe she'd expect you to even respond to her psychotic ass. Why'd it take you so long to kick her to the curb anyway?"

"Joanna don't you dare raise your voice at me." A pin dropped in Idaho and Sam was sure he could hear it. "She needs information on a hunt and I'm going to give it to her. If you want to help, fine. But I don't want to hear another word of complaint out of your mouth. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jo said without hesitation. Ellen softened her features and gave Jo a motherly smile.

"I don't like it any more than you do, so please don't make it harder." Jo nodded and gave a small smile of her own.

"If I may ask," Sam spoke up, "what is it she needs?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tres

"I don't know exactly." Ellen answered, feeling the tension finally ease from the room, "she said it had to do with a job my husband worked, but I don't recall it. I know he went to Washington a while back concerning a few odd murders but that's it. He never talked about cases he worked unless I asked or something real rough happened. Anyway, she said when he was there he ran into witches, people practicing some dark magic.

According to Dax, my husband was able to strip their powers without killing them. She needs to know how."

"Wait, Dax? Dax wants to know how to do a job that doesn't end in bloodshed?" Jo asked, eyebrows raised.

"Apparently she already tried to kill this guy-"

"A guy witch?" Dean chimed in, seeming to find the idea of a guy practicing witchcraft funnier than vampires, "Don't tell me he dances naked under the night sky, cause it's only hot when chicks do it-"

"Dean, shut up," Sam interrupted, "Did she say what he'd done? Or where?"

"Nope. But as soon as I get the info together, do me a favor and give it to her. She gave me a number to reach her on a motel matchbook. I think it's where she's staying."

Dean and Sam exchanged wary looks, but Sam nodded and said,"Sure."

"Thanks," Ellen said, "Here are some things for your job outside Wichita, I'll have more by tomorrow. Stop by around five and I'll give you Dax's stuff and the rest of your's. And don't worry she's staying nearby so you won't have to go far, I would do it, but it's just," Ellen paused and Sam saved her from having to continue.

"Don't worry about it. We got it covered."

Walking towards the Impala, Dean shoved Sam angrily.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" he snarled at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked defensively.

"What's with telling Ellen we'd deal with Girl Interrupted?"

"All we have to do is give her some information."

"Which takes time away from our job. We aren't Ellen's bike messengers."

"We owe it to Ellen, you saw how upset that girl made her and Jo. Besides these rapes are happening every full moon which means another won't happen for two weeks. It takes a day to get to Wichita from here. That gives us plenty of time to get down there, work the case and stop whatever's doing this." Sam opened the passenger door and got in the car. Dean paused outside for a second before getting in as well and pulling out of the parking lot.

When they pulled into the motel parking lot, Sam was nodding off to_ 'Sandman'_ and Dean had to belt out a mis-pitched _'Enter night'_ to wake him up. Sam jumped for a second then turned his back to Dean and mumbled something that sounded like 'Lemme sleep'.

"Come on Sammy," Dean nudged him, "Your back'll thank me for it in the morning."

Sam reluctantly got out and trudged toward their room, Dean not far behind him.

"Dude, turn the radio off," Sam mumbled back at Dean.

For a second, Dean looked at Sam like he'd sprouted two heads. He was about to ask Sam if he was sleep-walking when he heard it. The low rumble of _'Enter Sandman'_. But it wasn't coming from the Impala, it was coming from a room three doors down from theirs. Dean just raised his eyebrows and thanked every god out there that it wasn't Kelly Clarkson this time.

"It's coming from one of the other rooms," he pointed.

Sam followed Dean's index finger to the room all but vibrating from the noise. He noticed that in the space closest to the room a black Honda sportbike was parked. Too tired to piece anything together he just shrugged and went to their room.

* * *

Dean was the first to wake up the next morning. It was seven AM but he couldn't fall back to sleep, so he decided to get coffee and some breakfast. He stepped out into the brisk morning air and headed towards the Impala. He stopped halfway there when he saw a young woman jogging across the street towards the motel. She was wearing a sports bra underneath a white wife-beater and running shorts. She had long dark hair that was pulled in a high ponytail and tan skin. Her arms were toned nicely, and her broad shoulders seemed to complement her 5'7" frame. As she got closer Dean took note of her high cheekbones and full lips. Wait, he'd seen her- _Holy shit!_ Dean bolted into the car and pretended to be looking in the glove compartment for something until she passed. He eased up and watched as Dax unlocked her room door- three down from his and Sammy's- and went inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Quattuor

What was he doing? Hiding from a girl? Dean shook his head and turned on the car. There was nothing to be afraid of. She was one hunter. He got breakfast and coffee and went back to the motel.

The first thing Sam noticed when Dean came in was his elder brother's mood. He was snappy and short and unpleasant to wake up to. Waking up next to Sarah would have been much preferable. Waking up inside Sarah would have been even better.

Sam leaped out of bed wide-eyed and bolted into the bathroom, not even hearing whatever Dean was saying.

"Dude." Dean said, noticing that where he should be concerned he only felt annoyance. He had no patience for Sam's Emo crap today. Just as Dean was about to have a breakdown right there in the motel room and go screaming all the way to the padded rooms because he couldn't take anymore shit, the door opened and Sam's head popped out.

"I gotta get laid."

Dean blinked. Once. Twice. Three before opening his mouth, then closing it again. Sam just looked at him like, 'I'm probably as confused/shocked as you are'. Dean planned on uttering a syllable or two when he opened his mouth this time, but he didn't get a chance. Sam's phone rang.

"Can you get that, I should- yeah," Sam turned and went back in the bathroom. Dean picked up the phone and heard the shower turn on.

"Yeah?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, this is Sarah. Sarah-"

"Hey Sarah! How you doing?" Dean asked, his mood brightening.

"Good, um is Sam there?"

"He's- sorta busy."

"Oh. Never mind, forget I called,"

"No wait! He's naked. In the shower. With water. And he'd like to talk but can't cause he's wet." _Way to go, dumbass_, "God, Sarah I am so sorry. It's just so great for Sam to- Aw, hell I'll have him call you back," Dean sputtered out. Luckily Sarah just laughed on the other end.

"Well actually, I just landed in Albuquerque and I wasn't sure where you guys were but, I thought maybe we could get together for some drinks? If your close by," She paused, crossing her fingers and all of her toes that they weren't in Virginia. Sam had told her their cases took them allover and she hoped this time 'allover' meant Arizona. Or at least within a few states of it.

"We're actually in Nebraska," Dean winced, "But were headed to Wichita later today."

"Oh, well, um I'm here for the next week. Art dealing and tourist stuff, you know."

Dean knew if he didn't say something now, he'd regret it, "Sarah. Blow it off."

"What?"

"Blow it off. Tell those rich pompous bitches to kick it and come slumming with me and Sam."

"Well, wont you be working?"

"Not really. I mean I'll be busy, but Sam usually just researches a bit then goes sight-seeing. Boring stuff like art and history and all those things you geeks get into. And what little research needs done, you can help with, cause Sam just hasn't had his head in the game and, just come."

Dean held his breath hoping for Sammy's sake she said yes.

"I cant, Im sorry but I cant leave til this is- and, and I can probably be in Wichita by tonight could you pick me up at the airport?" Dean smiled. If anyone deserved a moment of happiness in the midst of all this, it was Sammy. Dean would make it happen if it killed him.

"Of course, call me when you get your flight information. You have my number right? I don't want Sam to know just yet."

"Are you sure hell be ok with this?"

"Yeah, but you know, ever the martyr, hell probably back out for your own safety blah, blah."

"Ok then, I've got your number. Ill give you a call when I get the plans in order."

"See ya."

"Bye Dean. And thanks."

Dean was still smiling when Sam came out of the shower.

"So, I'm serious. I need to just do what you do and go grab a waitress. Let's go out tonight after we finish that errand for Ellen. Celibacy is getting to me."

"We got work to do and your sitting here thinking like a fourteen year old hitting puberty. Dude be a bit more professional." It was Sam's turn to blink at his brother.

"This coming from you. You?"

"Chop, chop, got stuff to do, get dressed." Dean put his jacket on and went out to wait for Sam in the car. The motorcycle he assumed was Dax's was gone from the parking lot. He groaned inwardly. Dax. Another hurdle he'd have to leap before they could leave. His foul mood returned. Despite what Sam thought, Dean got the feeling this wouldn't be as simple as dropping information off. Sam got into the car and Dean headed towards Ellen's.

"Ellen said to come by this evening, its barely eleven am."

"Yeah, well I want to get to Wichita, so she'll have move her schedule up a bit."

"This is gonna go over great. What has you so anxious to leave anyway?"

Deans phone rang, signaling he received a text message. He flipped the phone and read the message: 6:15pm WAX, meet at baggage claim.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A text message," Dean answered evasively.

"From who?"

"One of my Harem," Dean said with his signature dirty grin.

"Tell me not to act 14," Sam mumbled under his breath. Dean just smiled.

* * *

"I said this evening, don't you listen?" Ellen ranted.

"Something more pressing came up," Dean replied calmly. Sam looked at him, puzzled.

"Like what?" Ellen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, we can help you dig up whatever you need but Sam and I gotta leave for Wichita by two."

"For what?" Sam whispered. Dean kicked him discreetly and smiled at Ellen.

"I've already got some stuff but I need some time to make sure what I have is right."

"What do you have?" Dean asked.

"The murders I thought you should check out, they were rape-murders. And it gets worse."

"It can get worse?" said Dean.

"There were symbols left at the crime scene. Symbols used by a black magician. A warlock. One whose powers need to be stripped in order to be stopped."

"Aw, hell," Dean cursed. Ellen nodded solemnly.

"Dax is staying at the-"

"Same motel we are. I know," Dean finished for her.

"What?" Sam all but shouted.

"Sandman," He said to Sam, then to Ellen, "Do you have whatever it is we need to strip this things power?"

"It's a spell my husband performed."

"Great, Ill go tell Dax we've got it covered and you can explain the spell in detail to Sam."

"Wait, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"No time Sammy, break out the wand, I'll be back in fifteen." With that Dean left a perplexed Ellen and Sam behind.

* * *

Dax had just gotten back from the store when someone knocked on her room door.

"Hi," Dean said with a smile when Dax opened the door, "we weren't properly introduced the other night, I'm Dean. Ellen sent me," Dax made no move to invite him in but neither did she slam the door or pull a gun, so he continued, "Turns out your case crossed with ours so I just came to let you know we got it covered."

"Excuse me?" She folded her arms across her chest. Dean's smile wavered nervously.

"Yeah, we got it." He swallowed hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was your sandbox. But leave it to a Winchester to assume the world revolves him." Dean's jaw clenched and anger set in.

"Look honey, were doing you a favor." If Dean wanted to continue he didn't get a chance because Dax shoved past him. She got on her bike heading towards Ellen's. Dean sighed and got in his car and to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Quinque

She must have hit ninety, because when Dean pulled into Harvelle's Roadhouse the bike was parked and Dax was already inside. Instead of the hell he expected her to be raising, she was quiet and passive. Jo had out the shotgun again, and Sam was standing with his arms crossed, looking perturbed. Out of the four people in the room, the two he expected to be having a smackdown were the most calm. All things considered.

"I should have called you." Ellen said, shooting a look Dean's way.

"Don't sweat it, plenty of evil to go around. Besides, North Dakota's got a Wendigo running about I can barbeque," Dax said with a shrug, "next time, Ill just call before I waste my time. Well I probably wont considering I hate you all anyway and would rather be flayed alive then do this again, so, bye," she turned and walked out the door.

Two minutes ago she was ready to take Deans head off. 

Dean was sure not even Einstein could figure this chick out. As if Dean wasnt thrown off enough Sam turned and followed Dax outside. He almost went after Sam to figure out what he was up to when Ellen hollered for him to come over. He looked at her then at the door Sam and Dax had just walked out of. Ellen yelled again and he walked over to her.

"Wait!" Sam called running towards Dax. She stopped and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What now?"

"Wait, don't go yet. You know about this thing, guy, whatever. Probably more than we do. Ellen just went over the spell with me and it takes at least three people. Her husband was with two other hunters in Washington. Why don't you meet us down there tomorrow?"

"What, no ride in the batmobile?" She flipped back at him sarcastically.

"Yeah, I could see that going over real well," Sam said. Thanks to Psyche 101, he knew how to handle people like her, and being a puppy dog and offering her whatever she needed was a sure fire way to get kicked. Unless she really was crazy, shed respond to sense, firmness, and placidity and recoil at Oprah moments. He hoped.

"Fine. What does the spell need, I can pick up some stuff on the way?" she said, attitude still intact.

Ellen was finishing explaining the spell to Dean when the door opened again. Dean was relieved to see Sam until he saw Dax, looking annoyed and pissy, follow him in. Everyone was quiet as Sam sat down at the table.

"She's coming," he stated simply.

"With us?" Dean worried.

"Separately," Dax answered caustically.

Dean wanted to strangle her. Or Sam. Dean knew Dax had more time and information on this job than he and Sam did, and would be an indispensable ally. But if Ellen and Jo were right, and they hadn't ever been wrong concerning other hunters, Sam had just gotten them stuck with a ticking time-bomb. A very hot time-bomb. With lips he was sure could do a lot of things to a man.

Ellen handed Dean the book containing the spell and the three of them left. Outside, Sam was already in the car when Dean stopped Dax.

"We gotta go, now," Dean said. Dax raised an eyebrow.

"I'll leave when I'm ready," she replied, not so much because she had something to do, but more just to piss Dean off. It worked.

"Look," he said, attempting to remain civil, "were meeting someone down at WAX at 6:15 and I'd like to get started before then."

"They cant get a cab?"

"She's not just-"

"She? Are you importing your Harem now?"

"What? No, she's Sam's- can you not be difficult?"

"Do you handle all your cases this seriously or has this one struck a particular cord?"

"Sam needs this, ok. Hell be there for the spell, but I was hoping to let him off for most of the leg work."

"Goodness, I didn't realize little Sammy couldnt handle a little hunting. Maybe he should just sit the whole thing out, I would hate for him to get hurt."

Dean was so pissed he couldnt speak. Sammy could probably kick this chick's ass halfway to Utah. To avoid throttling her, Dean just walked to the car. Pausing before he got in, he looked at her.

"Were leaving in fifteen, move it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Sex** (its Latin, okay? Perverts.)

Dean hadn't lost sight of Dax's motorcycle almost the entire way to Wichita. They stopped at an Exxon at the same time where Dean thought of something. At the motel just before they left, Dax had to open her small duffel in the parking lot to put away a hunting knife and Dean caught a peek at protein bars and a small bottle of water along with a few items of clothing. So far, and he'd been observing, he hadn't seen Dax eat or take a break. She just refueled her bike and moved on. Sam called it Spartan, whatever that meant, but Dean, while purchasing Dingdongs and Coke, suddenly felt the urge to grab a Snickers and give it to her. So he called Ellen.

"Yeah?" Ellen answered after four rings.

"Ellen, its me."

"She tried to kill you yet?"

"Uh... No. Actually I was wondering about her."

"About what?"

"About her, I guess. I mean what happened? What'd she do?"

Ellen sighed on the other end. "I should have talked to you in Sam more in depth about this before you left. Dax is dangerous. Sam never should have gotten her to go with you."

"She's a hunter right? She saves people."

"You ever hear of Jimmy Cormick?"

"No."

"He was a hunter. Good guy, for the most part. He and Dax had some sort of confrontation one night and Dax put a bullet in his head. Word got around. So much happens, I wasn't sure what to believe, but your Dad was there the night it happened, and one of the few times we talked since, you know, was when he told me what went down.

They were in a small restaurant in south Boston where a seer known for her connections with different demons held up shop. Your dad and Jimmy had gone together to get information, and I assume Dax was there to waste the woman. When Dax pulled out her gun to take out the seer, Jimmy grabbed her arm to pull her back. She shot him, point blank, then killed the seer.

Your dad wanted to do something, but the look in her eye... He said it was wild. Scared the shit out of him. Rumors circulated. Dan Martin swears she told him she killed her family. I wasn't convinced, but a few months later she showed up in town and put Jo in the hospital. Nearly killed her. Anyways, that's a longer story, watch your back. She may be a hunter, but if someone gets between her and the job, she's not afraid to kill a human."

"See you, Ellen," was all Dean could murmur. He hung up and walked outside. Murder? Dean couldn't see it, but again, Ellen had never been wrong.

* * *

Dax hated playing with others. She still couldn't believe she agreed to do this with Sam and Dean Winchester, but there really was no alternative. She could have washed her hands of the whole case and let Ellen and the brothers worry about it, but the only thing she hated more than company was not finishing what she started. A shadow fell over Dax as she was screwing the gas tank cap back on. She looked up to see Sam standing awkwardly in front of her, like he was trying to think of something to say. He seemed so sweet and good-hearted, she could just barf. 

"You doing ok?" Sam asked, finally.

"I'll worry about me you worry about you, okie dokey?" Dax responded, irritated. Sam raised his hands in defense.

"Fine, just let us know if you need to stop or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of preventing you from reaching the airport on time."

Dean walked over to the two, hearing the last of Dax's comment.

"What?" Sam asked, confused. Dean shook his head at Dax, wishing like hell she would get the message. She did. An evil smile grew on her face.

"You mean you don't know? Dean here," she nodded to Dean who looked incredibly panicked and maybe a little hurt at her betrayal, "is picking up someone at WAX," she paused, looking at Dean, "One of his legendary Harem, a waitress from Iowa, I believe. Which means you and I will need to find a motel while he gets her."

Right here. Dean was going to bury his fingers in Dax's hair and give her mouth a full-on assault right here in front of Sam and fellow travelers. Then he was going to rip her clothes off in the back of the Impala and make her scream his name.

But first, they needed to get Sarah, which reminded him...

"Well, I was thinking Sam may like to greet my special lady friend at the gate with me," Dean said, wanting Sam to see Sarah coming off the plane.

"I don't know Dean, you may need to wait until she is _firmly_ settled in the motel before Sam meets her." People had always thought she was crazy, but Dax knew it wasn't true until those words came out of her mouth.

Dean understood what Dax was saying, he was just amazed she understood the situation so well. In fact now that he thought about, it was brilliant. Sam couldn't send Sarah away as easily once she was settled in the motel.

He was going to go down on her for that one.

"You're right. Well, let's get going," he slapped Sam in the back and walked towards the Impala. Sam continued standing where he was, too stunned to move. Dean was distracting from a job for a girl? A specific girl whom he had made special plans to see? Dax wasn't slaughtering him for it? Hadn't Dean just gotten on him for straying from this case? Dax was talking, congenially? Waitress? Cassie? What the fu-

"Sam! Move your ass!" Sam began walking dumbly toward the car. When he got in next to Dean, he decided he wanted answers, now.

"What the FUCK Dean? You've got a girl coming in while we're working? Things are bad enough with Dax and this spell, and you want to take time to go get laid. I mean if this is Cassie, couldn't you have waited until-"

"Cassie is married."

"What?"

"Cassie got married. Not too long ago," Dean said, rather lightly given how Sam thought Dean felt about her, "I'm fine with it, before you ask. She's found someone and maybe I will too."

Sam's mouth hung open like a bass out of water. Cassie was married and Dean was ok with it, even suggesting that he'd get hitched himself with another woman. Which brought up a whole new subject.

"Might this girl your picking up be that someone?"

"She's a someone alright."

"I don't get you. First, you tell me not to get distracted, now out of the blue this girl is going to be taking you away from the case?"

"Take a deep breath, Sammy, this case comes first for me, I've got it all worked out."

"You want to get married?" Sam asked, after a minute of contemplation.

Now it was Dean's turn to take a deep breath. "Oh, Sammy… I'm aging. I need something more than motels and loose women. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop hunting, but it might be nice to have someone around. Someone like Sarah, you know; sweet, comfortable with the job, able to help out, willing to move around. Killer in the sack."

Sam shook his head; just when he thought he had Dean pegged, his brother threw a curve ball at him.

"Fine. But I want to meet this girl, she's gotta be something if you're going through all this trouble to get her here."

"Yeah, she's a firecracker."

* * *

The Impala gave off bitch fumes so Dax was always sure to drive either far behind or ahead. Right now, however, she felt like sticking her face next to the '67's exhaust pipe. 

What had happened back there at the gas station was ridiculous, but she had only played along with Dean so they could get moving. The look on Dean's face when he realized Dax may royally screw up Sam's chance at a moment of happiness had nothing to do with why she chose to lie. She wasn't part of their circle, she shouldn't be integrating herself in their affairs. She was going to Wichita to finish a job and then she was leaving. She couldn't let the ache she felt rise to the forefront of her mind, it would destroy everything.

Dean Winchester was a dick. Sam Winchester was an annoyance. Finish the job and move on.


End file.
